Fearless Love
by phoenixflamemarauder
Summary: ONESHOT! SongFic to "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. Gabriella reflects on her relationship with Troy.


Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or its characters, and I do not own the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift.

**Fearless**

_There's somethin' about the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow on the pavement_

_Walk me to the car_

There was something about the rain that Gabriella Montez just loved. Maybe it was because her father used to love to play with her while it was raining. Maybe it was because it rained during the times when she was the happiest. Or maybe it was because it was raining at the exact moment that Troy Bolton swept her off her feet. Whatever it was, ever since then, she had always loved the rain. The rain fascinated her, and her best memories always involved the rain in some way.

_And ya know I wanna ask you to dance right here_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah, oh yeah_

One particular memory that stood out from her mind was her first date with Troy. They had just been to dinner and were walking to the car when it started to rain.

***Flashback***

"Oh, Troy, look, it's raining! I love the rain! Can we stay out here for a while?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Of course, Brie, whatever you want. But why do you love the rain so much?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I think I've always loved it, to be honest. Ever since I was a little girl. I remember my dad used to pick me up and dance with me in the rain. I guess it's sort of been a good omen for me. All of my best memories occurred while it was raining."

"Wow, that's one good omen alright... do you think it's a sign for us?"

"I hope so Troy, I hope so. Come on!"

"What are we doing?"

"Dance with me!"

"Here? In the middle of the carpark? In the rain?"

"Where else, silly?"

***End Flashback***

_You're driving down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly making me want you_

Every time Gabriella looked at him as he drove sent shivers down her spine. He was gorgeous, there was no other way to describe him, and to think that out of all the girls throwing themselves at him he chose to settle himself with her, brought a smile to her face. He was everything she ever looked for in a guy. He exuded confidence and charisma, and even whilst driving he still managed to look perfect. But of course she couldn't forget about his hair. That messy, just-got-out-of-bed look was hot, and it made her want to run her fingers through his hair all the time.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

She remembered their callbacks for the Winter Musical. How she was so scared and when she opened her mouth nothing came out. He helped her break out of her shell, to break free of the stereotypes constricting them and showing everyone who they really were. It was fitting that their chosen song was entitled "Breaking Free". When she froze up and couldn't sing, Troy stepped in and sang first, to encourage her to join in with him. To forget about the crowd, the staff, everyone, and just sing to him. To be fearless.

***Flashback***

"I can't sing in front of all these people Troy, I just can't!"

"Hey hey hey, forget about them. Just look right at me. You can do it, I know you can. Just let all of your fears go. Focus on me. I'll start. Just fly with me."

***End Flashback***

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Troy's influence on Gabriella made her more outgoing and daring, so much so that as much as the loved the rain before, she never would have run into it with her best dress on, but with Troy, that is exactly what she did. She didn't care how much it cost, or how much she loved that dress, for in her eyes, Troy was the most important thing to her and he was worth so much more than a dress. He was her other half. Her soul mate.

***Flashback***

"Come on, Brie, I know how much you love the rain!"

"But, what about my dress?"

"Live a little, Brie! You can always buy a new dress that you'll love! Come on and dance with me!"

"Oh, what the hell."

"So you finally decided to come out, huh?"

"Hey, you're worth more than this dress. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Brie, I love you too."

***End Flashback***

_So baby drive slow_

_Until we run out of road_

_In this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now, capture it, remember it_

Sometimes, just being with Troy, she never wanted to leave the warmth and comfort of his arms.

***Flashback***

"I wish I didn't have to go, Troy."

"I wish you didn't have to either, but your dad would probably hunt me down."

"Haha I guess he would. I just feel so safe, so warm, so at home with you, in your arms. I feel like I never want to leave. Promise we'll always be together?"

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

***End Flashback***

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something_

_It's fearless_

Gabriella remembered the ending of her first date. Troy had just arrived at her house and he was walking her to her front door. As she stood in front of her door, about to enter, she turned around to face him, hands shaking nervously.

***Flashback***

"Goodnight Troy, thank you for giving me the best date ever."

"It was my pleasure, Gabriella."

"Um, uh, I-" Gabriella stammered before Troy cut her off my pulling her in and giving her a kiss.

"I really like you, Gabriella, and I was wondering if I could take you out again."

"I'd really like that, Troy."

"Great! I'll see you at school Brie."

"Brie?"

"Uh, it's sort of my nickname for you. You don't mind do you?"

"No its okay, I like it. Brie. Goodnight Troy."

"Night Brie. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye."

***End Flashback***

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Troy was Gabriella's everything. She couldn't imagine life without him. All she knew was that wherever he went, she would follow him to the end of the world for as long as he wanted her to. She loved him with every fibre of her being, and when she pictured her future, he was always there with her. He brought out the best in her, and inspired her to be more outgoing with others. He was the love of her life, and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

_Yeah I don't know how_

_Oh, oh yeah, yeah_

**The End**

A/N: Please read & review! I'd like to hear your feedback on this story! xx


End file.
